besiegefandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Engine
Description The Chaos Engine is the first glitch-powered engine discovered by /v/, which allows the player to harness the power produced by sawblades and a heavy object (any heavy object can be used). As a rule, the heavier the object, the more powerful the engine. The term "Chaos Engine" refers to any engine powered by sawblades and a very heavy object. The Chaos Engine exploit is achieved through torque, which is'' how the inertia of an object is transferred to anything it's attached to. For instance, if you crank the engine in a beastly muscle car (even if the tires are locked), the entire car will twist a bit. The most commonly used object is the one used when the engine was first discovered, the fireball. Fireballs, like boulders, are very heavy, which may be one of the reasons for the Chaos Engine's efficiency. It is also thought that it may have something to do with the fire physics around the fireballs. Whatever the reason, the fireballs generate an incredible amount of force when they are spun at high speed, which is exerted onto the object they are attached to. The fastest spinning can be achieved with stacked wheels or sawblades, as each one rotates individually against the axis of the one underneath it. Holders Instead of attaching the grabber to the sawblades directly, a holder can be placed in-between. For whatever reason, this increases power and stability. This variation is more powerful than a regular Chaos Engine and is much more stable. According to the discoverer of this technique, a second holder can be placed inside the first holder to make the engine even more powerful with no hit to stability (link). This technique was first discovered/ made by an /v/ anon here. Advanced Methods '''Wheel 2' Wheel 1 Block When you spin only Wheel 1, both Wheels 1 & 2 will spin at the same speed. Now, if you were to spin Wheel 2 in the same direction, Wheel 2 would be spinning at twice the normal wheel speed. It is this stackable rotational speed combined with the force of a rotating fire orb that creates the energy seen in a Chaos Engine. Sawblades are used instead of wheels because they spin much faster, smoother, do not have friction, and do not warp or break. The biggest issue is controlling this torque; in this video, the engine does not break the wood frame because the frame can bend and twist freely. However, if you place this engine onto a solid block that is unable to move at all, then it will always shatter. Some people have solved this by putting a swivel under the saws, however this is counterproductive to the rotation of the saws as it simply absorbs the rotational force. Using a swivel is roughly the same as removing two or three saws from the engine. Objects frequently used are: fireballs, ballast, spike balls, bombs, villagers and, knights. Editors note: "I have been working on ways to contain the power of the full 4 blades against a solid wood block, I have had great success using hinges, suspension blocks and springs to create a housing for it, much like the engine mounting in a car. This is also the secret for containing the power of superpositioned weapons like cannons." Uses The Chaos Engine has many uses due to how fast it spins. It can easily be used for flying, spinning weapons, wheels, suspension, gears, and more. Anything that spins extremely fast can be made better with the Chaos Engine. Chaos Engines, like any type of engine, can be built sideways as well. Category:Engines